The present invention relates to recessed incandescent lighting fixtures and in particular to hardware for use with temperature protector therefor.
Recently, building codes have been amended to require thermal protective devices or thermal protector with incandescent recessed lighting fixtures, because these lighting fixtures may become covered with insulating material which then ignite from overheating of the fixture.
A widely used thermal protector which complies with the aforementioned building codes, has its own heater therein combined with a thermally activated circuit breaker designed to open if a predetermined safe operating temperature is exceeded. If the thermal protector gets covered with insulation that will cause an increase in the protector temperature which is sufficient to trip the safety circuit therein and turn off the lamp.
The way in which this problem has been avoided, is to mount the protector on the top surface of the ceiling mounting plate of the incandescent fixture. This has necessitated the mounting of a junction box on the faceplate to support the protector and to terminate the flexible metallic conduit covering the wiring connection of the detector.